Marper
at }} Marper is the het ship between Monty and Harper from The 100 fandom. Canon MOUNT WEATHER Harper and Monty are in the same friend group with Jasper and Zoe and other delinquents, though they do not specifically spend time together just the two of them. Their relationship changes when they are prisoners at Mount Weather and the two of them, along with Miller and Jasper, try to plan their escape and revolt against their captors. Harper is abducted to undergo bone marrow extraction and the group is horrified when they find she's missing. Monty gets captured and put in a cage with the others who are used for extraction and is placed next to a sick Harper. Monty later has to watch as Dr. Tsing continues to perform the extraction on Harper and he begs her to stop. Jasper manages to stop it and they return to their sleeping quarters with an ailing Harper, whom Monty cares for as she rests. Guards later return to take Harper for another extraction and Monty fights them, but to no avail. Once Clarke saves everyone, Monty and Harper are reunited. FARM STATION When Monty briefly chooses Pike's side as his mother returns, Harper finds it difficult to trust him again. After a while they make amends and Harper decides to make a move and kisses Monty, who insecurely suspects she's taken the chip. Harper assures him she hasn't and they sleep together for the first time. They keep it casual, but care about each other. A chipped Jasper threatens Harper's life under the influence of A.L.I.E. at one point, but is stopped before he can harm Harper. RELATIONSHIP Monty and Harper continue their sexual relationship, but Harper tries to say that she's OK with them not being serious, although it's evident she would like that. Monty objects and they start a relationship and form a strong bond in the face of all the horror they are subjected to. Their relationship is put to the test when Harper slowly becomes disenfranchised with all the death and loss they encounter and she becomes depressive. Monty tries everything he can to assuage Harper, staying optimistic about their future in spite of the looming Praimfaya. Harper can't seem to see a way ahead and gravitates towards Jasper's plan to kill themselves before Praimfaya does, seemingly having lost all hope. Although Harper pushes Monty away and effectively tells him to stop helping her, he never relents and continues to try and sway both her and Jasper to not give up hope that there is salvation. At great risk, Monty stays at Arkadia to have a chance to bring Harper with him before it's too late and as she gets sick from the encroaching radiation, she resigns to come with Monty and they reconcile, with Harper still sad and greatly affected by her depression. BECCA'S LAB In spite of what she had to overcome, Harper manages to help Raven at the lab with work to get the pod ready for take-off and Monty goes on a mission with Murphy. Harper is resolute in her dedication and loyalty to Monty who saved her life and she is about to go assist the guys when they return with an injured Monty. The group work to get ready and wait for Clarke who never shows. As they take off Monty and Harper hold hands and share looks of hope for their survival. Once they make it to the Go-Sci Ring and manage to open the vents for oxygen, they laugh in ecstasy at their feat. 2150—2156 Harper and Monty live six happy years on the Go-Sci Ring, with Monty expertly tending the algae farm and everyone working as a team with assignments, having developed into a close-knit family. Harper seems to have gotten better following her bout with severe depression and she and Monty seem happier than ever. 2156 Monty and Harper are happy with Spacekru's life on the Go-Sci Ring, where they spend time together, do various tasks during the day and eat meals as a family. When Murphy discovers the Eligius ship and the group debate whether or not to check it out, with the possibility of returning to Earth, Monty is reluctant to leave the ring and their quiet lives behind for the possibility of more war and misery on the ground. Once they get to the ground from Eligius, they're immediately attacked, but saved by Madi. Fanon Marper is a common pairing in the fandom. It is the relationship with the most longevity on the series, but maybe not as popular as it could be due to the characters' and the relationship's limited screen time compared to other relationships (gen or otherwise) on the series. All the same it is a fan favourite ship and the characters are universally liked in the fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION :Monty/Harper on FanFiction.Net AO3 : TUMBLR : : WIKIS : : at Photos 501marper.gif|Eden 413montyharper.gif|Praimfaya 413marper.gif|Praimfaya 413marper.jpg|Praimfaya montyharper.gif marper.gif|Red Morning At Dawn marperfirstkiss.gif|Red Morning At Dawn Notes and references